


unlucky starchild

by kivancalcite



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Child Murder, Crying, Destroying Childhood Memories, During Canon, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Hurt Peter Quill, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Internal Monologue, No Dialogue, Pain, Physical Abuse, Power Imbalance, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Referenced - Freeform, Short, Stabbing, Tentacles, Torture, i know i write a lot about this but, i'm obsessed with the psychology of this scene and this dynamic, just peter's thought processes during that scene, or an attempt, well a whole lot of them and they're all children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kivancalcite/pseuds/kivancalcite
Summary: Musings of Peter Quill just after the infamous reveal and he's struck with an energy tendril of Ego's. This was all it came down to, despite thinking he'd finally found his father, but it just all had to shatter in front of him like his Walkman in Ego's hands.
Relationships: Ego the Living Planet & Peter Quill
Kudos: 14





	unlucky starchild

The sensation of a giant light tendril driving itself through Peter’s chest was almost indescribable agony. It burnt through him, and he couldn’t focus on anything but the sharp hot pain that forced itself through him. He was being stabbed but at the same time he wasn’t - but he could only comprehend so much above the sound of his own screaming before he no longer had the energy to muster that.

It resulted in this dull, hot ache in his chest like a really, really bad case of heartburn as he hung limply like a Christmas ornament in the middle of the room. His mind was burning with so much emotion, but the fact that the tendril was draining him of all his energy, he didn’t have the strength to summon enough of it up. He could only remain sad, pathetic, forlorn as his monster of a father approached him, considered him like he most likely did with his other children. Extensions of himself simply to be used, or just thrown away if they were of no use. Peter wasn’t his son - he never was. He was just a battery in the grand scheme of things. All his years of meeting his father had come down to this. And he couldn’t do a damned thing.

He was just a specimen to be studied and used. Now that his true self had been revealed, there was no use for pretending anymore. The look of sadistic fascination and pity on Ego’s face spoke for that. Everything he needed to know. Everything he never wanted to know about his father. And here it was, out in the open and Peter was the wounded deer in the headlights.

He could barely let out a hurt cry as his Walkman was ripped from his body. It was basically a lifeline - hell, that was something his mother gave to him, and the pain was just as physical as it was emotional when the music player was torn from him. And in the eyes of a monster, he wish he didn’t look so pathetic.

But it wasn’t compared to how the monster made a mockery to his face, like he was a child, of those lyrics he pretended to embrace but actually had his own sinister meaning in mind for them. And in a split second, it wasn’t just the light of the tendril that held the deepest pain as his Walkman was crushed so effortlessly like matchsticks within the hand of a literal god. But there was no ability to even grieve that, when the tendril drove itself in further and the pain intensified, draining all the energy possible out of him as Ego stepped back in admiration of this beginning of a twisted new creation.


End file.
